Sets me free
by sharannie10
Summary: Being with Finn is like being in a cage. Will someone finally set her free? T for Santana and Puck. Puckleberry with Pezberry friendship
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's pov

Monday morning, and the locker slammed in front of me, my boyfriend, Finn, was scowling. "Did you?" "Did I what, Finn" I sighed. Ever since Noah and I had become friends, Finn's sole purpose in life was to ruin my mornings by accusing me of cheating on him. "You know what I'm talking about! That Lima loser, not to mention man whore that you have been hanging out with!" Yep, a dream come true, I thought sarcastically. My so called "prince charming" was a jealous giant who couldn't handle me having a life aside from with him. It felt as though I was in a cage, but I couldn't take the key, even though it was dangling right in front of me. Finn had been so sweet in New York, the date, the song. I really believed it was the start of something new, and wonderful, I didn't want to breakup with him. Like every time this question came up I said, "Nothing happened Finn, we are just friends. Noah and I went to synagogue, and then his family joined us in dinner! Just like every single week." He reluctantly accepted this. "Okay. Let's go to class." Finn grabbed my hand and almost literally dragged me to history.

The slushy facials had stopped, somewhat. Glee was still 'homo explosion' but it wasn't as bad as last year, and especially the year before. The funniest thing was Santana. Brittany and I had become friends over the summer, and Santana got dragged along to our friend things. It was the start of a friendship.

_Flashback_

"_Berry!" Santana called out. "I know I wasn't the best to you and all the feelings shit, but now that Britt and I are- something more, you are officially my best friend."_

And just like that, we were. Bitching sessions about how Elena in the Vampire Diaries totally should go with Damon, and quoting San, "Dump Stefan's sorry ass. Damon has got that badass hottie thing going _on_" suddenly were common occurrences, endless shopping sprees to fix my wardrobe filled up my weekends, and contrary to popular belief, Satan had a soul. Well, this Satan anyway.

My wardrobe, actually, was an interesting manner. I refused to let San burn my animal sweaters and knee socks, as she so dearly _(aggressively)_requested _(demanded)_. They instead went to goodwill, and according to her, I now look like a "sexy bitch!" This, I suppose, was the cause for Finn's sudden protectiveness, and jealousy. Well, the sudden change into skinny jeans, tanks, and numerous other things San insisted I needed caused a whole lot of unwanted stares and catcalls.

Noah's unexpected friendship bloomed out of being forced to sit together at synagogue. It was nothing more than that, no matter how much Brittany and Kurt wanted puckleberry 2.0. "You guys have got something going on, now just dump Finnocence and get with him!" Was San's opinion. When I told her that I loved Finn, she replied by saying, "Now, I know that you think the fucking sun shines outta golden boy's pasty, white ass, but wake up from your stupid fairy tale. Frankenteen is NOT your prince or some shit, and you may have loved him, but you are NOT and never will be IN love with him. There is a goddam difference. Will you ever realise that Puck is always the one who comforts you when someone bullies you these days, and not your sacred BOYFRIEND WHO IS SUPPOSED TO. Therefore your prince Charming or fucking knight in shining armour is him." Looking quite smug at my startled expression, she added, "Yes, that was a speech. Yes I can say one. And YES I think that!"

When I got home and mulled over her words, 16 voicemail messages awaited me. _Oh joy! _I thought, the pleasure of going through Finn's usual messages when I wanted to sleep was about as appealing as having 16 slushies thrown at me. Slowly, I went through them. They mostly consisted of_hey babe. Get home safely? Why were you with Santana anyway, the girl's a bitch. You should be spending time with me. We don't hang out enough._Urgh. Same stuff again. But the eleventh one was from San, again telling me to dump Finn and check if I could go to the some new movie over the weekend. The fourteenth one was from Noah, who asked if could come over to the Lima Bean for coffee . I texted both San and Noah back, agreeing to meet them at the movies, and the Lima Bean. I reluctantly texted I love you to Finn, since I knew he was expecting it. A text from Finn came through to meet him at the auditorium tomorrow. Not even a do you want to, or are you cool with it. I just wished he realised I had a life aside from him. And let me have friends, without judging them all the time. Noah was really sweet, and San had a nice side.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana's pov

Okay, so not how I wanted to spend Friday night. When Britt asked me to come over, I thought of sweet lady kisses, and getting it on. I did NOT plan on chasing a high-on-sugar Lord Tubbington around, while he demolished Britt's lounge room. Finally! Success. I tackled the fat fur ball and handed him to Britt with a feeling of accomplishment, as she hugged me, saying I was her hero. "Okay Britt, but next time, don't let Lord Tubbington eat all the chocolate." She replied sweetly, "San, he made these adorable **puppy **eyes." You gotta love Britt.

Me and Rachel? Interesting story. She was friends with my girl, and so she was friends with me. I mean, Berry's actually pretty cool, and she has the box set of vampire diaries! After we got rid of her hideous toddler grandma outfits, (goodwill, I wasn't allowed to burn them), and started to wear _normal _clothes, she got a LOT more attention. This didn't work out to well with Finnocence, because as I see it, this is what must be going through his head. _Oh no! Girlfriend looks hot. No longer a charity case, and has a reason to breakup with my stupid, idiotic self. _Well, something like that. Does Berry not see he is a total moron? Who has done fucking shit to her over the past years? No? And obviously, the boy who has been totally crushing on her for ages, and will actually treat her right, is shot down because he used to throw slushies at her. But Puck stopped! Who gets the fucking second chance? Pillsbury dough turd. Yes, and Berry is supposed to be smart. I mean, she's now my best friend, and honestly, I really do love her. Not the way I love Britt, but I love her because she makes me feel good. You know? Like with others, there's always this reminder that I slept with almost every male in the school (not Jewfro, eww!), and that I was, and maybe still am a bitch. But with Berry, she doesn't give a fuck about who I was and what I did to her, she just forgave.

That's a big part of the mystery, because if she can forgive **me** why can't she forgive Puck? I mean, why she would want to **stay** with fetus face was beyond me. Everyone has seen the chemistry between Puck and Rachel. If Puck wasn't the one we were talking about, he would be able to detect it, and he hasn't been to chemistry for the past two years. I felt like hitting them both on the head. Could they not fucking understand that they are made for each other? Rachel doesn't belong with the gentile pastry bag. Considering the fact that I took his virginity, pyramid nipples should like me more. But no, he thinks I'm a bitch.

I just want the best for Rachel. She helped me to come out as a lesbian, and surprisingly, no one really cared. I think it was just because of the fact I have knives hidden in my hair, and the fact that I am still scary as shit. Ask Jewfro. Anyways, Britt and I are 100% in love and committed, and I want someone who will treat her right for Rachel. That someone is Puck, but why won't she realise it?

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, I WILL UPDATE ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's pov

I can hear the first notes of Faithfully playing, and then I hear him sing. This is all very sweet, even though I know at least three of the guys in glee club are better singers. I wonder what today is, maybe our one month anniversary or something?

Oh no, oh no, oh god no. Finn, stand up! What are you doing? Why are you getting on one knee, no, no don't do that! "Rachel, will you marry me?" He says, standing alone in the center of the stage in the auditorium as the music dies out. "Um..." Luckily Santana barges in. "Idiot face! Put that dollar store ring down!" Finn glowers at her. "I am in the middle of proposing! Rachel was just about to accept!" I feel furious. How does he know I would do that? Santana drags me away by the arm, as she shouts back at him, "well, she can't do that now, the bell rang and we have HONORS CLASSES to be at!" Yeah, Santana decided that senior year she would use her smarts for school as well as plotting revenge. I really needed to ask her some things, though. "First of all, how did you know I was in there?"  
"Locker room talk. He really needs to be more careful to whom he says proposal plans to." she shrugged. "Second, idiot face? Really?"  
"It's the morning, and I haven't had coffee yet. Good insults come from arabica beans." She said defensively. I laugh, and we continue down the halls to chemistry.

"Hi!" I say to Noah, sitting down in the comfy Lima bean chair. "Peppermint mocha with soy milk, one sugar." He recites, looking at the coffee he bought for me. I glow inside, happy he remembered my order. Finn barely remembers my middle name. Noah looks down, clutching his coffee nervously, black coffee with two sugars. "Santana told me Finn proposed."  
"I haven't said anything yet."  
"You can't marry him." He says, suddenly desperate.  
"Why?" I challenge.  
Finn stomps in."Rachel!" I inwardly sigh. Talk about clingy. "Yeah?"  
"WHAT are you doing?"  
"Having coffee."  
"With Puck? You told me you guys are just friends!"  
"We are just friends, Finn. I have coffee with Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, and Mike. You want to suggest I'm more then friends with them too?"  
Finn... Well, Finn puts on his constipated monkey face. And then, Santana barges in. Thank goodness. "Lumps the clown!" Now that is more like it.  
While Finn whines at Santana about her insults, I look back at Noah. "Why was it, again?"  
"Never mind. It's not important." He says. Clutching his mug like his life depended on it.

At home, I go through the numerous reasons why he would think I shouldn't get married to Finn. I can think of a couple, myself.  
I'm still in high school.  
Broadway.  
Broadway.  
Santana HAS to be my Maid of Honor, and she would never agree to it if I was marrying Finn.  
Broadway.  
What if Noah actually is my true love/knight in shining armor?

Eeeeep! I haven't updated in soooooo long. Sorry! I know, it's short, and after so long, I should put in more, but i've kinda lost my muse. Looking forward to next chapter, though, Santana Pov! YES! I love insulting Finn.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's Pov  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. That idiot giant is going to ruin all my grand plans of After High School. New York, Britt-Britt, Rach, Puck, maybe Mercedes. Chang, and other Chang. Kurt. 'Course, if Mercy's going to be there, Sam has to, as well. Anyways, Finnderella is going to ruin it. What the fuck was he thinking? PROPOSING? Rach is probably going to keep putting it off all because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings after the date that Puck planned and the song that Puck wrote. How long is Hamburgular going to keep pulling the "You got my girlfriend pregnant and kept it a secret" card? All this plotting revenge is seriously messing up my down time with Brittany. Something needs to happen, ASAP. Or I am going all Lima Heights on his ass.

I seriously hate Sue Sylvester right now. Going to Cheerios practice should be considered a form of torture. Sometimes it's really fun, like when we get to jam out to songs after competitions, or when Sue's sick and she doesn't call in, so we get to just do basic stuff like cartwheels. Puck and Rachel are talking about something on the bleachers. I'm starting to think they might get married there, or something. Rachel's leaning a little closer, perfect, Puck's coming in a little closer, too, they're poised to put all Rom Com kisses to shame, and BAM!

... Finn. How did he know anyways? Then I see Quinn with her phone and a self satisfied smirk on her face. Bitch. I mostly just don't want anything to do with her, I mean, Britt and I helped her get a haircut and everything, only cos she wouldn't quit whining about Puck and Rachel. I bet she just wants Rach to cave and marry Finn, leaving Puck for herself. She won't want him, I'm sure, and she'll break his heart, but Rachel won't get him. One thing I've learned about her is that she's more territorial then a wolf, bear, and fish combined. I suppose you could say I still have a grudge against her for telling Coach about my summer surgery. She doesn't even know why I did it, but that's something I'm never going to tell anyone. Ever. Coach Sue calls us back into Pyramid formation, and even though I'm back to 2nd in the pyramid, I think I can feel my back ache from holding up the weight of fifteen girls. That's it. I'm taking my revenge book out of its hiding place. Berry only thinks I've given up plotting revenge.


End file.
